For an airbag device for use in a driver seat of a car, although conventionally there has been an airbag in which a decorative member is fixed to a portion extended from a steering shaft of a steering equipment, and the airbag is folded and housed around a center member, and the airbag is covered with an airbag cover, there was a problem in that since the decorative member provided with a multifunction such as, particularly, a horn function is heavy in weight, it is jumped out together with the airbag at the time of spread of the airbag, or a cover for holding the decorative member is scattered to strike against an occupant, and so forth.
Accordingly, there has been known an airbag device in which a cover is opened owing to the expansion of the airbag, causing them to be difficult in scattering, and at the same time, a decorative member is not jumped out together with the airbag toward an occupant side.
FIG. 25 shows an example of an airbag device as disclosed in the specification of German Patent No. 1974991C2. As illustrated, a decorative member 21R provided on the central portion of a steering wheel 24R is fitted in a guide sleeve 10R which is made of a non-elastic material attached to a steering shaft, and a diameter of an end part 22R of the guide sleeve 10R at the occupant side is formed smaller than that of the decorative member 21R, whereby when an airbag 1R is spread as illustrated, the decorative member 21R is held by the guide sleeve 10R not to move together with the expanded airbag 1R.
However, according to the conventional airbag device, since a large force is concentrated onto an attachment part of an airbag cover at the time of expansion of the airbag, the attachment part needs to be particularly reinforced, raising a problem of increasing costs.
Meanwhile, according to the conventional airbag device, it is necessary to provide not only the guide sleeve 10R made of non-elastic material separately, but also process the guide sleeve 10R so as to house and hold the decorative member 21R inside the guide sleeve 10R, raising a problem in that a manufacture thereof becomes complex and a manufacturing cost increases.